


Dimming Light

by Leonawriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: S2e102, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was dying, and he couldn't understand why.  Then again, neither could she, but it was a little too late for twenty questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Gh-k!"

She coughed, a wet sound that sounded wrong, so very wrong.  She’d been hospitalised before, but never before had injuries seemed so immediate, so real.

Something was pressed heavily on her chest, something else imprisoning her legs.  She could barely move her arms. 

But she could still see _him_.

_"Why?"_

Him, and his face, still covered in dirt, hair somewhat mussed, with bits of dust and stone caught in it.  Eyes wide, completely open.  Betraying his complete and utter _incomprehension_.

“ _Why would you do something like that?!"_

And to tell the truth, she’d like to know the answer to that as well.  She hated him, _hated_ him with a passion, for all that he’d done to her, to her friends, to her brother…

But in the end…

"I…" 

Don’t think about breathing.  It was hard enough to stay conscious as it was.

"I thought I…"

She could hear her brother calling for her in the distance, and she couldn’t be sure whether it was simply her hearing him despite how far apart they actually were, or that there simply was that little time before they were found.

"…remembered some - _ghk_ \- thing."

"You _don’t make sense._ What the hell kind of thing would make you wanna do something as stupid as- as-!"

"For someone like _y-you_ , you mean-?"

The shouts are getting louder.

"I wonder if… hah… in another… world.  We’d have been… friends…"

The look on his face, at just that one word.  Made her wonder what he had against the very idea.

"He’s coming."

And she was starting to feel tired.  Tired from staying awake.  Tired from the pain she was in.  So very tired from talking so much, and trying to make sense of it all.

"You’d better run," breathe, in, out, ignore the rattling, “if you don’t, you’ll undo all my-" hahh-hk-! "-hard work-!  He’ll kill you."

"But I didn’t DO anything!"

_"RIO!"_

But in the end, she closed her eyes, and the last thing she saw was a flash of brown and orange… and a feeling of… ‘confusion’. 

_Maybe in the next world, I’ll figure out why I thought I had to do anything for him at all…_

_...  
_

AN: I might(?) end up writing more for this AU but I really don't know.  It's kind of hard when the story starts by killing off half of the pairing.  
  
Oh, and I only really thought of a canonpoint partway through writing it.  DERP


	2. Filtered Sunbeams

Vector ran.

What else could he do?  He was no coward, but the castle was falling apart around him, and so were his plans.  He knew damn well that he worked better with the long term rather than making things up on the fly,

Shark - Ryouga - _her_ brother - would be coming for him, and something told him that the moment they saw the girl back there, dead or not, they wouldn't be satisfied with a duel.

They'd have him _dead_ , or not at all.

He ran until his legs were sore, keeping the clumsiness of 'Shingetsu Rei' out of matters entirely, having almost forgotten that he was Barian ( _those eyes, he knew those eyes and they kept staring at him, always staring like they'd never close again_ ) almost forgetting that he could have opened a portal to wherever he liked at any time ( _and the eyes changed, from human to Barian and he'd tried to FORGET that memory_ ).

This wasn't _fair._   He'd gotten what he'd _wanted_ , right?  Both... both times...

He had to be wrong, but the same part of his gradually breaking mind calmly, without a care, showed him the cold facts hidden in his own memories.

_The girl, the priestess, the sacrifice.  The same face.  And there you were, on the ocean, but you could still see her dead eyes as she fell, and how did it feel?_

_As good as it had so many years ago, a fight to the death against Nasch that he had won, WON, and then it was both of them, dead eyes staring back at him.  
_

The same feeling he'd had when looking at her, back at that time.

Confusion.  Complete and utter incomprehension.

_Why.  WHY?  Why would someone do a thing like that?!_

Something had gone wrong with the traps he'd somehow _known_ were there.  Instead of crumbling to pieces bit by bit, the castle came down all at once, on top of their heads and around them, leaving them barely able to dodge - and some weren't even that lucky.

She must have been separated in the rush to get out, and somehow found her way into the same area as him, and he still didn't understand _why-_

He could delude himself into thinking that she'd wanted to attack him, shove him into the way of another falling piece, but all she needed to do for that effect would be to run off in her own direction and leave him to his own set of falling stone.

And delusions could never be kept for long.  Sooner or later, the truth would out.

Just as it had with the 'memories'.  Memories he did not, _could not_ admit to being his.

She'd shoved him aside.  _Him._   He'd tried to kill them all.  And she'd...

Vector clutched at his head, wishing for the simplicity of _before_ and wanting to go _home-_

_But this is your home you remember it so well and just over there is where you grew up when the stones were all in their right places-  
_

But he knew that if he went back to the Barian world, there was the possibility of meeting Durbe or Misael there, and he wasn't ready for that yet.  Not yet.  He couldn't _bear_ the thought of either of them seeing him like this.

Weak.

He was weak like this, remembering and questioning, and what made it worse was the terrifying fact that he didn't know how to make it stop.


End file.
